


Dangerous

by MultiFandomAnon



Series: Fame [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actress Regina, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Director Emma, F/F, Famous, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robin hurts Regina, Robin is an asshole, Robin is jealous, Secret Relationship, Smut, g!p Emma, secretly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAnon/pseuds/MultiFandomAnon
Summary: “Hey. What are you doing here?” She asked as she stepped aside. Emma made her way to the kitchen and took two glasses off the rack, before she opened the bottle and filled them.“I didn’t know I needed a reason to join you in your daily Netflix and chill time,” Emma grinned before she handed Regina one of the glasses and then took a sip. “But if I do—let’s say I missed you and wanted to spend time with you.”Her heart skipped a beat and Regina quickly took a sip from her wine. “Well, that’s very sweet, but I have plans.”





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> We are three parts removed from the end of this series!
> 
> In other news: my story Mirrored Souls has 200 kudos and I want to thank everyone who clicked that button!   
> If you have an idea you want written in or out of the MS universe, dm me on Twitter (@/evilqroni)

“What  _ I’m  _ wondering is—why haven’t you said anything to your bosses?” 

Regina glared at her phone as she cleaned up her kitchen. She’d just finished her dinner when Zelena had called. 

Zelena Mills was her older sister—and she acted like it too. Even though they hadn’t grown up together, Regina was glad that she had a sister she could talk to. 

“Because—I don’t need the added stress.” 

Zelena snorted. “So what happens when there’s a second season?” 

Regina swallowed as she dried her dishes. She hadn’t even thought that far—she just wanted to get through the next four episodes. 

They had just finished filming the fifth, and luckily for her, it hadn’t been heavy with Robin. 

She’d had scenes with some of the other stars—as mayor of a small town she had to deal with everyone—and only  _ one  _ with Robin. 

“I haven’t gotten the script for the last episode yet—I don’t think there’s going to be a second season though.” 

There were murmurs on set about it being a one season series—the story they were telling could very well be wrapped up in one season and she wondered if they would. 

“So have you any idea what happens in the next episodes?” 

Regina chuckled as she dried her hands and put down the towel. “I get the script after I finish the previous episode. I’ve skimmed the next episode and I’m not sure I’m going to like it.” She shivered when she thought back on what she’d read in the sixth episode script. “I sleep with the sheriff.”

“What?” Zelena exclaimed. Regina rolled her eyes, and took her phone off loudspeaker and put it against her ear. “Regina—you have to tell them, because if he’s going to be your love interest—”

“Zelena,” Regina interrupted softly. “I’ll be fine, I promise you. He’s not getting to me in any way.” 

It was a lie. 

He had gotten to her on their date a couple of weeks ago, and she didn’t have anyone that she could tell about how afraid she was that he would escalate. 

She still had his threat in mind, he would make sure that Emma would lose her job. She still didn’t know what he actually had to make a threat like that, but she believed him.

But she wouldn’t worry Zelena—who was across the ocean and couldn’t do anything to help her anyway. 

“If you ever need my help, you know I’ll be on the next plane over.” After a moment of silence, Zelena huffed. “And you know, if you need an ear I’ll be there too.”

Regina smiled—her sister wasn’t really a fan of feelings and emotions and she took special care to avoid anything that came too close. 

It had only started two years into their relationship that Zelena had started opening up. 

“I appreciate it, sis—and I’ll be sure to keep that in mind if I ever decide to go to my bosses. You know I don’t need a lawyer.” 

“You might—if you want to have him charged with harassment.” 

There was a knock on the door before she could respond and Regina glanced up. “Sorry, sis. Someone’s here,” she said as she moved toward the door. “I’ll call you later?”

“Of course, little sis,” Zelena said softly before she disconnected the line without warning. 

Regina rolled her eyes and then quickly opened the door when there was another knock, a little more insistent. 

Emma stood in front of her, a bottle of wine in one hand and a smile on her face as she leaned into the doorway. 

“Hey sexy,” she greeted with a smirk before she leaned in for a soft kiss. 

Regina pulled back with a sigh, her heart beating just a little faster at just the sight of Emma. 

“Hey. What are you doing here?” She asked as she stepped aside. Emma made her way to the kitchen and took two glasses off the rack, before she opened the bottle and filled them. 

“I didn’t know I needed a reason to join you in your daily Netflix and chill time,” Emma grinned before she handed Regina one of the glasses and then took a sip. “But if I do—let’s say I missed you and wanted to spend time with you.” 

Her heart skipped a beat and Regina quickly took a sip from her wine. “Well, that’s very sweet, but I have plans.” 

She had made plans to catch up with Kathryn—it had been a while since she had last seen her best friend. She knew Kathryn was bringing someone, though she hadn’t told her who it was.

“Oh.” Emma nodded and then drained her wine glass. She stepped toward Regina and pulled her closer, and pushed her backward toward the couch. “I could be gone before she gets here, if you’d like.”

Regina shuddered with pleasure when Emma pressed herself against her, and she could feel her throbbing through their clothes. 

She glanced up at the clock and realized there still was more than enough time for them to get each other off before Kathryn arrived—she was sure that Kathryn would love to meet Emma. 

“You could stay,” she breathed before she set her glass on the table and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. “I’m sure Kat would love to meet you, and she’s bringing someone.”

She kissed Emma then, deep and with more feelings she was willing to admit out loud. Emma would have to make do with kisses and touches that held all she felt for her. 

Emma kissed back just as passionately, and for a little while all Regina wanted was to pretend they were together and they could stop hiding. 

They stumbled back and around the couch, before Emma pressed her down and covered Regina’s body with her own. 

They never broke the kiss. 

The kiss turned into something with a lot less pressure and a lot more laziness as hands roamed over bodies, and Regina could feel the wet stickiness between her thighs. 

Emma’s hard cock pressed into the apex of her thighs and she jerked her hips up to meet the heat coming off of Emma, and she pulled back only to get a breath of air. 

Emma moved to her jaw and then her neck and found just the right spot there to make her clench her thighs and moan. 

Their hips moved together and Regina felt the heat build low in her belly as Emma pushed against her. She knew she wouldn’t need a lot of stimulation—her body seemed to always be ready for Emma. 

“You feel so good,” Emma murmured against the skin in her neck and goosebumps rose on Regina’s arms as the heat from Emma’s breath hit her cold skin.

Emma grinned, and then pushed Regina on her side as she positioned herself behind her, and then pulled the blanket that had been over the back of the couch, over them. 

Regina closed her eyes, and simply enjoyed the way Emma seemed to want to touch every inch of her. 

“You make me feel so good,” she whispered in response and Emma hummed against her skin. The lazy way she kissed Regina where she could lulled her into a relaxed state. 

She wanted Emma to move to the next phase but she also wanted to stay like this forever. 

“I’m kind of glad you always wear dresses.” 

Emma pushed up her dress, and Regina lifted her hips to help her push it over her butt before she lay back down. 

“What are you planning, Miss Swan?”

Regina pushed back against Emma and hummed in approval when she realized that the reason Emma wore her training pants. 

“I think you know,” Emma breathed between kisses, and then pushed her hips forward. Regina moaned softly and Emma hummed against her neck. 

Regina had to force herself to take a step back from her feelings—especially because this felt a lot more like a lazy night of making love instead of a quick fuck. 

They moved together for a moment, Emma’s throbbing dick pressing against Regina’s ass. 

All she can think about is having Emma inside her, and touching her and loving her in a way that she hadn’t let anyone else do. 

And then she felt Emma shift, and her panties were pulled aside. She turned her head, watching Emma’s face as she slowly pressed into her. 

Emma kissed her cheek, and the corner of her mouth, as she pushed herself into Regina as deep as she could. They both shuddered at the feeling of being connected, as if they hadn’t had sex for the past four months. 

Daily. 

They moved together slowly and lazily, like they had all the time in the world. 

Even though Regina knew Kathryn could arrive at any time with her friend. 

She closed her eyes and arched her back as Emma’s hand moved toward her breast, and for a moment that was all she needed. 

Emma, slowly moving in and out and in again. 

Emma’s hand, kneading her breasts one at a time. 

She knew she was close when she clenched around Emma, and she breathed heavily as Emma pumped her hips, and then the door opened. 

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, and Emma stopped moving completely. Regina’s cunt still fluttered, but her heart skipped a beat and she wondered how she could have forgotten—

“Hey, Regina—I hope you don’t mind I used the key you gave me.” Kathryn sounded as she closed the door and Regina held her breath for a moment before she hid beneath the blanket. 

Emma felt so good inside her, and she wished she could keep moving. Her hips jerked and Emma grunted. 

“This is so awkward—you must be Kathryn,” Emma said as she moved to look at the blonde who’d just entered. She tensed then and Regina wondered for a second. “And Robin. What a surprise.”

“A surprise indeed,” Robin said. 

“She fell asleep and I don’t want to wake her—she said she had trouble sleeping after a bad date a while back,” Emma said and Regina clenched her jaw. 

She couldn’t  _ move _ because Emma had given her a good excuse, but she hated the fact that Emma didn’t stop to think before she spoke. 

Robin jumped on that piece of information. “I can’t imagine she’d ever have a bad date—what happened?” 

“Why don’t we let her tell us that?” Kathryn saved her, and Regina told herself to remember to thank her best friend. “Why don’t you join us in the kitchen, Emma?”

Emma jerked, pushing her throbbing cock even deeper and then wiggled her fingers, before she seemed to turn herself to look at Kathryn. “I will once I get my arm back.” 

“Alright—I’ve never known her to sleep this deep.” Her best friend was observant. “But it’s probably for the best if she hasn’t been sleeping.”

Regina shuddered when Emma moved again, pushing deeper inside and then she sighed when she heard Kathryn and Robin walk away and into the kitchen. 

Their voices sounded soft, even in the open plan space and Regina bit her lip as Emma chuckled lowly. 

“This isn’t  _ funny _ .” 

Emma pumped her hips a couple of times, and the couch made a sound it had never made. Regina flushed, heat surrounding her. 

She really didn’t want Kathryn or Robin to come back and catch them in the middle of one of the laziest fucks they’d had in four months. 

“It kind of is.” Emma moved again as she spoke lowly, slower this time and then set an excruciatingly slow pace. “I love fucking you, and the fact that there are people here makes it even better.” 

Emma’s free hand moved to Regina’s clit and started slow circles around it. 

“Emma—” the heat was slowly building inside of her again and she had to admit that she did like the added tension with people in the room. 

“Just the idea of the guy that wants you so much, being in the room here, makes me want to spill my load inside of you so badly it’s hard to hold back.”

Regina tightened around Emma’s dick and they both made a soft sound at the feel of it. 

“Fuck, Emma.” Regina pushed back and shuddered with pleasure, and Emma pushed up into her. “We can’t keep doing this.” 

“Emma? Is she awake?” Kathryn called from the kitchen, and Emma kept pumping into Regina slowly as she moved to answer.

“Nope,” she said, loud enough for Kathryn to hear. “I’ll be right there.” She moved wickedly, turning her hips just so to be able to push the tip of her cock into Regina’s g-spot. 

Regina almost cried out. As it were, she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as Emma kept hitting the same spot over and over again. 

Their movements were slow, but Regina was sure that if one of them were to look at them, they would see what they were doing. 

She just hoped and prayed that they didn’t get caught—by either of their guests. 

“Emma,” she moaned as she tightened around Emma again, her orgasm so close. 

Regina tightened around Emma, and when Emma’s fingers rubbed tighter circles around her clit, she clenched even harder. 

Just as she was falling over the edge, she could feel Emma throbbing, and then release her load into her with a soft moan. 

The feeling of Emma coming inside of her sent her over the edge and her orgasm hit her harder than she’d expected. Black spots marred her vision and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. 

Emma pumped a couple more times before she stopped moving. She puffed out a breath and then hummed. “That was fucking hot.” 

Regina wet her lips and winced when her tongue ran over the little wound on her lip. “I’ll say. Go—join them in the kitchen.” 

Emma slowly pulled out, and then shifted around behind Regina for a moment before she sat up and scooted off the couch. 

“I’ll be right with you—been holding it in since she fell asleep,” Emma said softly as she hurried to the bathroom and Regina turned onto her back and pulled her panties back in place. 

It wasn’t long before Kathryn stood next to her, shaking her shoulder. “Regina, wake up.” 

She blinked lazily, and then rubbed her hand over her face before she opened her eyes completely and turned to Kathryn with a smile. 

“Hey,” she greeted her friend. Kathryn grinned back and glanced up before she looked back down. Regina narrowed her eyes. “What?” 

“Emma is  _ hot _ ,” Kathryn murmured before she kneeled down. “And super considerate, because she let you sleep when we got here.” 

“How  _ did  _ you get in?” Regina asked, slowly sitting up and wincing when her juices combined with Emma’s started dripping out of her. 

“I used the key you gave me.”

Regina hummed and then glanced toward the kitchen, where Robin sipped from a bottle of beer and Emma moved around him to grab herself a glass of wine. 

“And why did you bring  _ him _ ?” 

She hadn’t told anyone about what had happened after their date, but she had thought Kathryn would remember the way she’d tried to avoid him during the party. 

“Oh, we’ve kind of been seeing each other?” Kathryn shrugged, her cheeks flushed. “We ran into each other last week and he asked me out on a date.”

Regina wished she could say something. She wished she could warn Kathryn, implore her to be careful.

But her situation with Robin was different and Kathryn seemed to like him enough. 

She nodded her head, the pounding slowly starting behind her eyes. “Alright. I have to go to the bathroom.” 

They stood at the same time and Kathryn smiled sweetly before she hugged Regina. 

She pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to Regina’s cheek. “I’ll tell them you’ll be right there.” 

—SQ—

Regina splashed a handful of water on her face, her eyes closed and her cheeks still burning. 

She felt uncomfortable with Robin in her home after what had happened after their date. She didn’t  _ want  _ to spend any time with him. 

But if Kathryn really liked him, she would have to see him more often and she shuddered at the thought. 

She glanced up into the mirror, and then dried her hands on the towel. When the door of the bathroom opened, she startled and turned. 

Robin closed the door behind him, softly clicking it into the lock. “I saw what you were doing.” 

Regina narrowed her eyes even though her throat constricted with panic. “What are you talking about?”

He stepped closer to her, and she held out her hand to stop him. He lifted a brow at her, before he pushed against her hand. “You were fucking Emma while we were in the kitchen—I saw it.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” She pushed against him, but he pinned her between the sink and his body, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. “Stop this.” 

“You know, I thought I’d made myself pretty clear,” he murmured as he leaned down and tried to kiss her. She turned her head and he grunted before he pressed his lips to the skin in her neck. 

“Get off of me,” Regina grunted before she pushed against him again. She wanted to scream, but she knew she had to be careful—he had all the power here. “Robin, please.” 

He pulled back, but then pushed his hips forward and moaned in pleasure as his erection pressed into her belly. She whimpered, and pushed against him again. 

“Stop fucking Emma.”

She gritted her teeth as she glared at him, her anger growing with her frustration. “Stop telling me what to do—you might think it’s okay to blackmail me into a date with you because you think you know something, but if you don’t stop what you’re doing now, I  _ will _ go to the producers and make sure they know the kind of man you  _ really  _ are.”

His eyes darkened. “You think they care? I’m the star of the show—without me it’s nothing and it will never be anything.” He chuckled darkly then and stepped closer. “All it’ll do is make them think you’re hiding something.” 

“You’re wrong.” 

“Try me. Go to them, tell them I’ve been harassing you and see what they say. ‘Maybe he hurt your feelings but you can’t have him fired, we need him.’ That’s what they’ll say.” 

She knew he was right. He  _ was  _ the star of the show. She gritted her teeth. “You’re an asshole.”

He chuckled, pulling back with a smile before he grabbed her around her throat. She whimpered again, fear rushing through her veins making her weak. 

He pulled her toward him and pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She pushed against him only to find him tightening his grip around her throat. 

And then there was a knock on the door. “Hey Regina, have you seen Robin?” Kathryn called through the door and Robin pulled away and let go of his grip on her throat. 

Regina watched him for a second and narrowed her eyes. She rubbed her hand over her throat, relieving the ache there. 

“Yes. He’s right here,” she called back. He glared at her, but she lifted a brow and unlocked the door, opening it for Kathryn. 

“What are you doing?” Kathryn asked as she glanced between the two of them. “Why—”

“I just wanted to talk to her about the love scene we have in the next episode.” Robin grinned and then winked at Kathryn before he turned back to Regina. “I hope we can do it justice.” 

“I’m sure we will,” Regina gritted out before she turned to Kathryn. “I’ll be right out, but do show him to my other bathroom.”

She watched them go, and leaned back against the sink as her legs shook beneath her. 

This needed to stop.

—SQ—

When she returned to her guests, Robin was laughing at something Kathryn was telling Emma, while the blonde listened with a smile on her face. 

Regina sank down on the one chair that was free and she took the glass that was already filled with wine for her. 

She took one big gulp, cleared her throat and took another. Robin turned toward her and smiled and she blinked as she looked away. 

Emma turned and smiled at her, but she couldn’t return the gesture. Not with Robin watching her so closely. 

Her thoughts were all focused on one person—and it wasn’t Robin. She could only think about Emma, and how the blonde had changed the game with the way they’d had sex earlier. 

Regina didn’t know what exactly was going on, but she knew she had to be careful not to fall too hard—Emma didn’t seem like the person to want anything more than what they already had. 

She clenched her jaw and emptied her glass before she put it down on the table. When she tuned into the conversation, she sighed. 

Emma lifted a brow. “You alright? You were completely zoned out for a while there.” 

She hummed. “Sure. I just—I’m still tired.” 

Kathryn glanced at her and then narrowed her eyes. Regina was sure her eyes were red with unshed tears, and she felt like there were enough signs that she actually didn’t feel well. 

“We could always call it a night,” she said after a moment of silence. “I mean, if you really haven’t been sleeping, and you finally  _ can _ , I don’t want to be the one holding you from it.”

Regina could always count on her best friend to help her. 

She nodded, a grateful smile on her face. “Yes, I’d actually appreciate that.”

Robin narrowed his eyes, but followed as Kathryn stood to her feet and carried her glass to the kitchen. 

“Don’t worry about anything tonight,” Kathryn said as she walked back toward Regina. She pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and smiled. “I will take a raincheck on catching up.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina murmured before she stood to her feet. She hugged Kathryn and then walked toward the door with her arms still around her friend. “Thank you for understanding.” 

She simply inclined her head toward Robin, who purposely brushed against her as he moved to exit the apartment. 

“Don’t worry—you know I get it.” Kathryn waved get worries away. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you Monday,” Robin added with a smirk.

They walked away hand in hand, and Regina shuddered before she turned back and startled when she found Emma standing behind her. 

“I’ll go too,” she said as she glanced into the hallway. “I agree with Kathryn—you need a good night's sleep.”

Regina hummed, and looked up at Emma. For a moment, her chest tightened around her panic. She took a deep breath, and smiled. 

Because she  _ did  _ like Emma. Regardless of what Robin could do to her, she liked Emma and she wanted to see what the future could bring. 

And she wanted to fight, for Emma—against Robin. He shouldn’t have the right to harass her like that—he shouldn’t be able to get away with it. 

She vowed that she would find a way to protect herself and keep Robin from threatening her again. 

She vowed that she would make sure she could feel safe again—on set and at home. 

So Regina smiled at Emma and pushed Robin to the back of her mind if only for a moment. 

“Thank you, darling,” she drawled before she pulled Emma closer for a kiss. They lazily moved their lips together for a brief moment until Emma pulled back and stepped out into the hallway. 

“Call me when you need anything.” 

“I sure will.” Regina winked, and Emma smiled before she turned and walked away. 

After Regina had closed the door behind her, she realized what she was feeling was indeed love—she was falling for Emma and faster than she’d ever want to admit. 


End file.
